1. Field of disclosure
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving display characteristics of a three-dimensional (“3D”) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D image display apparatus generally provides a left-eye image and a right-eye image to a left eye and a right eye of an observer, which have a binocular disparity. The observer watches the left and right images provided from the 3D image display apparatus through the two eyes thereof, thereby perceiving a 3D image. In general, the 3D image display apparatus is classified into a glass type 3D image display apparatus and a non-glass type 3D image display apparatus. A glass type 3D image display apparatus employing a patterned retarder to display the 3D image recently has been developed.
However, a cross-talk phenomenon may occur in the 3D image display apparatus employing the patterned retarder. As a result, a portion of the left-eye image for the left eye may be provided to the right eye or a portion of the right-eye image for the right eye is provided to the left eye.